The Gardener
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: Marluxia is a professional gardener in Twilight Town, though a man named Xaldin has a garden that Maruxia can't seem to tame, but can he tame Xaldin? Yaoi! [MarxXal][Others maybe too come along later]
1. Chapter 1

Me: Alright, this is for one of my friends on Da, and here on She's a huge Xaldin and Marluxia fan, so I'm dedicating this one to her! XD Yes you know who you are..

**Chapter 1**

_**A Garden Needs Love and Care**_

This gardener knew just about every plant, in every world. He could give full descriptions on how each one grew, or what each plant was used for in medicine. Better yet, he could arrange flowers, and other plants in such beautiful manners some wondered if he were an angel. This gardener was known as Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. Some thought the last park of his nickname was a bit much, for the man seemed to be a caring and gentle guy. Yet those who would have enough munny to hire Marluxia to fix their yards, found out otherwise. He was rather weird, just as a few people found out, in the world of Twilight Town.

His hair was a brownish pink color, not the usually color you'd normally see a man have. Though he claimed it to be natural. What's even weirder was the fact that he carried a red scythe around, everyone who would ask him what it was for, he only reply "It's to help cut down the weeds, or unnecessary plants." And would walk along happily.

Some said he always wore a dark black coat that went down to his ankles, but on really hot or hard days, he wore normal jeans and a t-shirt. He was a rather girly looking man, but a lot of customers didn't mind. As long as he did his job, they weren't complaining.

Though one cloudy day while Marluxia was walking down one of the many side walks in the suburban area, he spotted a house with a lawn he had never noticed before. Though how could he have missed it! The house was beautiful, but the area surrounding it was horribly dirty, littered upon, and uncared for. "Dear sweet merciful hoo-ha! Who in the hell would let their yard go to such a waste!" Marluxia would complain and stare in awe. One of his many customers ran up to him, seeing him stop and stare at the house next door.

Resting his eyes on the man he recognized as his best customer, his face lit up. "Well hello Mr. Akins!" Mr. Akins shook Marluxia's hand again in a friendly gesture. "I see you've been looking at Sir X's place." He commented. Marluxia's gaze trailed over to the house, then the yard, and he could only wince at the sight. "..Mr. X? How come I've never heard of him, or seen him for that matter?" Marluxia asked Mr. Akins, resting his hands at his side, letting his scythe hang down towards the ground.

"Well, I'm not sure, Mar. I believe I've heard he works the night shift, at the office in town." He was now adjusting his hat he wore. Marluxia took up his scythe once more, and waved his hand back at Mr. Akins. "I'm going to go check on his residence, see if he's home. His yard looks like it could use some major work."

Mr. Akins gave him a smile, and watched him go. Boy was he serious in his passion for gardening. He had never met a man such as Marluxia, and was actually quiet happy to have someone like him around the town. He was a professional, and didn't ask for too much munny.

Walking further down the side walk did Marluxia go. The wind was light today, and felt good against his face. As he approached the house, he could see just how badly kept the yard was. Horrible thorn bushes grown wildly around the support beams of the over hung roof. Dead fallen over apples trees, with rotten out fruit laying around on the ground.

The side walk had weeds growing up through the cracks, the grass looks like it hadn't been cut in years. He found a duck pond as he entered the rusty gate. It was filled with muck and grim, and he could have sworn he saw part of a dead duck floating towards the surface. "This place.. Is utterly disgusting…" He turned up his nose at almost everything. If anything could grow properly, he would be amazed. He was able to get around some of the old bushes planted around the porch, by chopping them down with his scythe.

The floor creaked, under Marluxia's weight when he stepped onto the porch. "..This is awful…I should give this man a piece of my mind!" Raising up a gloved hand, he knocked on the door rather loudly. Resting his scythe over his shoulder, he waited to hear footsteps, but no such luck. His gaze trailed along some of the windows, and he noticed that the lights were not on. "Mm.. the man said he worked nights…" he muttered to himself, raising his hand to the door to knock again.

Suddenly he heard something fall in the house, and he jumped back. The wood creaked again under his weight, and he could have swore if he had jumped any harder, his foot would have went through the wood. Looking back towards the door, he could hear footsteps coming closer. "Mm.. Judging by the sound.. He must me a large man.. Maybe on the hefty side. Probably late 40's early 50's. " He was thinking out loud to himself on what the man named Mr. X must look like.

Suddenly the door opened, and Marluxia was stunned to see that it wasn't a hefty man, in his late 40's early 50's. It was a man about 4 inches taller then him, maybe mid 20's, with long dread-locke black hair, that was put into a pony tail except the few bangs he had. His side burns were what stood out next. "..Can I help you?" The man spoke. His voice was low, and sounded almost like velvet.

"A-Ah! Yes, are you the owner of this house?" Marluxia caught himself staring, and quickly looked away like he was inspecting the yard again. "..Yes, I am. Why are you a sales person, because if you are I'm sorry bu--"

Marluxia started to laugh at this, and shook his head. "Oh No sir. I'm a Gardener." Marluxia's eyes flashed, and he got a better look at the man. He wore black dress pants, with a black belt, and a white button up shirt, that was actually half way unbuttoned. "..A.. gardener?" He asked again, as to see if he heard him right. "Yes, I noticed your yard, looks as if it has been neglected for sometime now.. and I was wondering if I cou--" "Go on home kid." The man replied, beginning to shut the door, but Marluxia called out to him. "W-Wait! I can help for free!" His hand was reached out towards the door.

The guy stopped and sighed. "You really want to fix up my yard for free.." His brow raised in question testing Marluxia's seriousness. Marluxia took another good look around, and dread sunk in fast, but he swallowed his pride and shook his head. "Yes! For free! I just can't stand seeing plants like this…"

"..I'm Xaldin." He replied to Marluxia. Marluxia blinked, then looked back at him. "Pardon?" Xaldin opened the door a little wider, and leaned forwarded and spoke slower. "My.. Name.. Is..Xaldin..What's..yours?" Marluxia gave him a skeptical look, and then smiled. "Marluxia." "Alright then Marluxia, it's nice to meet you." Xaldin held out his hand for Marluxia to shake. Marluxia glanced at Xaldins hand and shook it in a friendly manner. 'He is an interesting one..' He thought to himself. Working for Xaldin for free, was going to be an interesting task.

"So how long will it take you to get this place going?" Xaldin asked, gesturing for Marluxia to enter his house. Marluxia nodded his head, and followed him, allowing Xaldin to shut the door, once he entered. "Should take about a month or so, with your area like this," Xaldin coughed slightly. "A month?"

"Yes, quiet so." Marluxia found himself looking at all the neat antique things, and beautiful furniture. The house might have been a mess on the outside, but the inside was beautiful. "Your house is lovely." He complimented. Xaldin folded his arms, and smiled at him. "Thank you, been in the family for years now." Marluxia could tell, the house seemed pretty old.

"When will you be able to start?" Xaldin asked him, gesturing for him to sit down. Marluxia shook his head. "No thank you, and I can start tomorrow." His eyes wandered around the room. "Very well, how about 8:00?" Marluxia smiled. "That will work." He started walking towards the door again. "I'll be here at 8:00 with all my supplies." Xaldin noticed he had a scythe, why he hadn't before, he didn't know. "..Very well then! Good day.." He called to him, as Marluxia left.

"Yes!" Marluxia cheered silently as he walked off the porch, it creaked again, but he chose to ignore it this time around. He would be spending the next month improving this place, even if he wasn't getting paid. He didn't mind. He was going to do something he lived for.

To be continued…

Me: Whoot! I hope that was an okay chapter to start off with. x3


	2. Get rid of the Weeds first

Me: Alright, So i finally got some ideas for this dang thing. I've got about 4 other stories I want to write, but can find the way to write them! ; My writing skills suck like a leech on a persons leg! x.x; Well heres the long awaited chapter 2! xD

**Chapter 2**

_**Get Rid of the Weeds First**_

So it was 8:00, so it was done. Our little gardener was up and about. Quiet happy he was to clean up a yard that needed sprucing up for years. Oh would mother nature be proud? There came a knock knock at Xaldin's front door at 8 AM that morning. True to his word Marluxia was there, and ready to get started.

"Good morning Mr. X. I'm here to start fixing your yard. Is there anything you want me to start on first?" He asked rather chipper for it being this early. Xaldin would gaze at the young man for a few seconds to think on what he had just heard.

"I'd like for you to start where you would normally start.." He covered his mouth to hide a yawn. Working the late shift meant Xaldin would be asleep most of the time Marluxia would be working, so getting to know one another would be rather difficult for the time being.

"Very well then, I shall." He smiled, saluted and brought his Scythe from the thin air. Xaldin rubbed one of his eyes, then shut the door.

It was common for people to wield weapons, though some could muster them from other sources when the time was needed. Xaldin being one, was not phased upon seeing the display. Marluxia walked along the side walk, examinging the weeds, and other damage to the yard. "I've got my work cut out for me this time..." He set his scythe aside, and put on some work gloves that he had pulled out from his back pocket. He was wearing comfortable clothing, considering he would be working for awhile today.

Glancing around at the many weeds grown askew, he sighed and lifted his hands and spread out his fingers in a fan like state. Closing his eyes, he would concentrate, little by little the weeeds began to turn an awful brown color and started to dissolve all about him. One good thing about his powers, they were incredibly handy when the time came.

Xaldin moved about his house in thought at the man who was in his yard. "Doing it all for free... this kid must have nothing better to do.." Taking hold of his chin in hand, he thought harder and looked through his miniblinds at the younger man. He was rather skinny, and yet had a nice build. The look of a hard worker. "If it's what he likes to do, I can't stop him.." He closed the blinds, and turned to go back to bed. He would have to make sure he would awaken before Marluxia left.

Marluxia put down his hand and glanced around quickly. Most of the weeds had withered and dissolved away. Smiling and giving a flick of his hair, he was satisfied, and began to work on cutting the grass down. He took up his Scythe from where he had laid it, and rose into the air. Hovering slightly now he quickly made work of the tall grass cutting it down to a nicer length that only took about 30 minutes.

Now he could see the yard alot better. It was more spaceshuss now that the grass was cut, and the weeds were gone. Walking through the grass and to the thorn bushes, he winced in horror at the site he saw. Dead birds, and trash were caught in the vines. He couldn't believe someone would let their yard go to this! "...Disgusting..." Quickly glancing away and making a quick swipe with his scythe the bush was soon gone.

The trash was still there, though the dead bird he had no clue. "I can tell he only works night shifts if his yard has come to this..This place is going to look so much better after I've graced it." He chuckled at his own statement and went back to cutting away unnecessary things.

It was going on about 4 in the evening when Xaldin opened the door to go outside. He wanted to see how much progress the garndener had accomplished. He gasped lightly at what he saw. The grass had been cut down, and the weeds were pretty much gone. The bushes were still as they were, and the other things too. What else had Marluxia done to his yard?

"You like it so far?" He came from around the other side of the house. Xaldin turned to look at him and gave a quick nod. "Yes, I like it alot, though did it take you all this time just to do this?" He gestured to the yard. Marluxia shrugged. "It could have, like I said, I need a month.."

Xaldin waved his hands, "I'm not rushing you, I just didn't really think that you could get this much done in that little amount of time.." He leaned against the porch railing, and rested his arms on the banister. Marluxia took off his gloves and sent away his Scythe. "I have good days, and bad days."

Xaldin shrugged. "We all do."

Maruxia tilted his head ever so slighty, and mossied on over to the porch stairs. "Would it be troubling if I were to come in?" He gestured to the house. Xaldin looked at him for a moment, then shook his head standing up straight again. "Not at all, though I do go to work in a few hours.."

"Thanks." Marluxia walked up the stairs and watched Xaldin's retreating figure into the dimly lit house. The porch squeaked again under his weight, and he glanced down quickly and jumped into the door way. Xaldin gave a small chuckle at Marluxia's action. "That porch has squeaked since I could remember, I do not think you have to worry about it."

Marluxia smiled at his own startlement. "Yeah, well you can never be too careful. So, how long have you lived here?" He asked shutting the door. Xaldin took a seat in an old reclining chair. "I've been here since I was 18." He gazed hard at the other man. Marluxia took a seat on the couch, and looked about the living room. "Whoa, 18 huh?"

The room was filled with all kinds of old clocks, and interesting pictures of things. A fire place towards the middle wall, a cozy kind of room. "Yes, I've been here a few years." Marluxia glanced at him smiling slightly. "How old are you now?" Xaldin's brow arched. "25.."

Marluxia scoffed. "Oh your not much older then I am.. I'm 20.." Xaldin leaned his head back to the left, and watched him. "You look like you 19.." Marluxia glared, "And you look like you are in your 30's, so who's complaining?" Xaldin muttered gruffly, and leaned forward. "Care for a drink?"

Marluxia waved his hand. "Yea sure, why not.." Xaldin stood and walked into the kitchen. Marluxia took this time to look at all the pictures up close. Some of them were of animals, other scenery. A few pictures of what looked to be friends or family.

"You like my pictures, I take it." Xaldin said softly. Marluxia jumped at his voice, and turned to look at him. Xaldin was smiling at him. He was holding 2 drinks. "Here," he said while handing one of the glasses filled with a pickish liquid to him. Marluxia sniffed it, then took a sip. "Mm..wine.." He gave a nod of satisfaction. "Very good."

Xaldin took a sip of his, and walked over to him. "Thank you, now on to other matters. About fixing my yard for free... I can't have you doing it for nothing.." Marluxia scowled and shook his head. "No, It's quiet alright.. I enjoy what I do." Xaldin set his drink down. "I insist. If it's not money you want, maybe a trade."

Marluxia thought about Xaldin's offer. "Mr. X, you drive a hard bargan.. what type of trade are you looking for?" Marluxia looked at him suspiciously. Xaldin grinned. His eyes were a cold steel blue. It sent chills through Marluxia everytime he gave him that hard stare. "First of all. Just call me Xaldin. Second do you know how to cook?" Xaldin asked. Marluxia shook his head, and took a sip of wine. "Well then, I can teach you. I'm rather good at cooking, and your good at gardening. I can teach you when I have time, or have nights off, if you continue to fix my yard."

"Deal." Marluxia chirped. Xaldin chuckled, "Alright then. That's better." He downed the rest of his wine, and set down the glass. "How often do you drink Marluxia?" Marluxia blinked, and thought it odd that he was being asked this question. "..Not often.. why?" Xaldin made the waiting gesture with his hand and walked into the kicthen. A few seconds later he came back out with more wine, and a couple of beers. "Care for a bit of drinking then?"

Marluxia shook his head laughing to himself. "Well.. If I get drunk..I'm crashing here." Xaldin shrugged. "It's alright, as long as I'm not cleaning up after you I'm fine. I can't afford to get drunk. I have to work." He poured more wine into Marluxia's glass even though it wasn't empty. "Thanks.." Marluxia took it and downed it. "If you have to work, should you be drinking at all?" He questioned. Xaldin rolled his eyes. "I don't get drunk easily kid."

"Hey, your only 5 years older then me. You have no right to call me kid." Marluxia pointed out. Leaing back into the couch he happily opened up a can of beer. Xaldin sat by him, and turned on the television set. It was a rather new tv.

About 2 hours 17 beers and 2 full things of wine later, both were red in the face and blurting out stuff that didn't make a bit of sense.

"You have penk hair." Xaldin commented.

"...Not PENk! It's More brown den anyting." Marluxia glared at him, drinking the last of his beer.

"Fine..wha eva.." Xaldin looked up at the clock. "Oh! Shitz! I gotta goto work!" He tried getting up, but was wobbly when he stood. "Damn..the rooms...spinnninging.." Marluxia stood up to help him balance and laughed. "You can't goto that job of yers..Yer to drunk" Xaldin growled in frustration and let all his body weight lean on Marluxia who sqeaked and fell back against the couch.

Xaldin rested against Marluxia's chest for a few minutes, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling. Marluxia laid there staring off into space. Just a few seconds after though, he was staring in blue eyes. "..WHOA! blue eyes!" Xaldin stroked his face. "Your teh prettiest woman I ever seen.." Marluxia furrowed his brow. "I ain't a gal!" Xaldin squinted harder, trying to tell what Marluxia exactly was. "..Oh well.. yer pretty anyway.." He nuzzled his face into Marluxia's neck.

"Ey! Ey n-no.. I don't swing..like that!" Marluxia slightly panicked. Xaldin ran his hand down Marluxia's chest, while he brushed kisses against his neck. Marluxia took his hand and grabbed Xaldin's to stop him. Xaldin escaped his grasp, and pinned his wrist at his side. Marluxia squeaked. Xaldin kissed Marluxia's jawline, then gently brushed his lips against Marluxia's.

Marluxia froze, a chilling sensation running down to his legs. Weird. Marluxia looked up into Xaldin's eyes, and those were the last things he saw before he woke up the next morning.

...To be continued...

Me: yeah, this chapter sucked. I know. xx;;


End file.
